


I Got Lost

by Kazzy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holly Poly, Mirakuru, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for the super serum is proving to be fruitless but Felicity is not going to let that stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Written for the Holly Poly ficathon. Prompt: _The three working together during Ollie's new phase in his life--no killing his enemies. They could be devising new weapons and strategies or tracking down an enemy. If you want to choose an enemy for this, the choice of enemy is yours_

“I think I have a hit.” Felicity is talking to the room at large as the two other people in it are sparring. She doesn’t bother to turn around, instead she studies the map she’s brought up.

In a matter of seconds both of them are standing behind her. She’s more aware of them now, but the heat from their bodies, the faintest hint of sweat in the air and softest pant are a dead giveaway. A hand lands on her shoulder and Oliver leans over her to study to the screen.

“What is it?” His breath brushes past her temple.

“An abandoned warehouse, here, in the Glades. One of the ones we’ve been watching. There’s been a lot of movement over the last few days and the cops found a body dumped not far from it this morning.” She points to the locations as she mentions them so they have a good idea what she’s talking about.

“Could be drugs.” Dig takes a swig of his water bottle but he doesn’t sound like he believes his own theory.

“Maybe.” Felicity doesn’t think much of it either. If anyone knew that she is learning to tell the difference between drug dealing, gang activity and super serum trials they’d be horrified. She is occasionally. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew how Felicity spent her nights – she already is under the impression that Starling City is full of nothing but murders and violence.

“No. Felicity’s right. I’m going to check it out.” Oliver moves out of Felicity space and she turns around as he heads for the case with his suit.

“Tonight?” And Felicity knows what Diggle’s asking. With no planned missions tonight, they are here for research and training and they’re less than half an hour from packing up and heading home.

“No time like the present.”

-x-x-x-

“We’re too late.” There’s no accusation in Oliver’s voice but Felicity feels the sting anyway. They’re too good at arriving just after the experiments have finished, the man in charge cleared out with only traces of what happened left behind. The endless parade of failure is grating on all of them. In its own way it’s worse than not knowing what The Undertaking was because they now know what price they’ll pay if they don’t put a stop to this soon.

The only comfort – such as it is – is that the experiments still seem to be killing all test subjects. There are no more Cyrus Golds. No more super soldiers seem to have appeared on the scene.

Of course, there’s Roy. And Felicity knows that sooner or later she and Dig are going to have to force Oliver to deal with him. On some level she knows why Oliver shot him, extreme methods or not, and she understands why he’s kept his distance since that incident. But he survived the serum and the only other person, Cyrus Gold, to do that became a monster.

“Do we know who owns the property?” It’s becoming standard practise for Dig to go out with Oliver as backup in an attempt to avoid more near death experiences. So far it’s been unnecessary and Oliver protests but it makes both Dig and Felicity feel better.

“No one.” Felicity has researched every property – some three dozen – on their list of potential hide outs. She’s tried cross referencing both past and current owners to see if anything connects but so far has come up blank. This one is no exception. “It was seized by the government along with the rest of Merlyn Global’s assets.”

She waits to see if there’s a response to that one. There isn’t.

-x-x-x-

Felicity is aware of being alone in bed when she wakes. She is also aware that there’s not nearly enough light for it to be morning. It was after two when they finally made it to bed and she’ll have to up at six-thirty. More than likely the first person she sees when she gets into the office will be Isabel Rochev. She does not want to be dealing with this now. But no matter how hard she tries she can’t drop back to sleep.

Feeling the weight of time pressing her down, she slides out from under the covers, pulls on her robe and heads for the living room. The lights are on low and she hears the murmur of voices before she reaches them.

“This is not your fault.” The first distinct phrase she can make out is Dig’s.

Felicity winces. It would Oliver is feeling guilty now. Nothing new, Oliver feels guilty about every life he doesn’t save – no matter what the circumstance – but it doesn’t make watching the fallout every time it happens any easier.

She stands in the doorway for a few seconds, just watching. She'd say neither have noticed her, but she knows better and if she was anyone else she wouldn’t be allowed close enough to witness this moment. They’re both sitting on the couch, Oliver’s head is bent in what she can’t help thinking is defeat. Dig is sitting beside him, hand on his knee, watching him in concern.

Sometimes Oliver seems to crave touch and other times he jumps if someone so much as brushes past him. She grateful to see that they appear to be closer to the former, comfort is so much easier with him in reach where she can hug him.

“Who was he?” 

They both look up at her question and she’s relieved to see Oliver’s eyes are clear. So it’s likely Dig was giving him a pep talk rather than talking him down. They’ve both had to do the latter from time to time and it’s another aspect of having a relationship with Oliver Queen that never gets any easier.

“Sorry?”

She walks over and stands beside Oliver. The only place that won’t be awkward to sit is on the coffee table so it’s easier to lean against him like this and try to offer comfort with touch. She balances with one hand between his shoulder blades and uses the other to comb her fingers through his hair. His arm snakes around her legs and draws her closer.

“You said you’d fought someone like Cyrus Gold before. Who was he, do you know?” Maybe he was a complete stranger but Felicity’s working on instinct here and she thinks that with such a difficult opponent Oliver must have known something about him – even if only after the fact.

Oliver tenses against her but when she meets Dig’s eyes over his head, he nods and she wonders if he knows any of this. Oliver lets out his story in bits and pieces and often to only one person at a time. 

“Slade Wilson. He was a friend.” The complete lack of expression in his voice tells her just about anything she could have asked about Slade Wilson. Dig’s grimace tells her a little more.

She asks anyway, tugging lightly at his hair, knowing her finds it soothing. “On the island?”

He nods but doesn’t answer further. Her heart aches for him a little more. Five years, he said after finding out about Sara, five years where nothing good happened. She makes a mental note to find out what she can about Slade Wilson, though it’ll be hard with no other information.

“Tomorrow—” and she means _today_ — “we should sit down and write a list with everything that he and Roy have in common. Then anything we can find about Cyrus Gold to see if what matches.”

“Okay.” He’s compliant now, but he may not be when she actually makes him sit down and write it all out. She wishes there was another way but the truth is that there isn’t. He’s the only one who’s had contact with all three, so he’s the only one they have with the information they need.

“I think it’s time to go back to bed.” 

At Dig’s words, Felicity lets out a jaw cracking yawn. “Definitely.” She stretches a little.

Oliver’s arm tightens around her; all of a sudden, gravity shifts and she finds herself in his lap. He nuzzles his nose against her cheek, lips brushing at her jaw line. At her back, Dig’s hands are helping to support and steady her. She curls Oliver’s body closer to her own.

“I like that idea.” His lips send tickling vibrations through her. Behind her Diggle leans in closer he’s not touching her but he’s good at the whole ‘not touching is actually very sexy’ thing.

As much as Felicity would like to go back to bed and have hot three-way sex with her hot boyfriends, she’s also really tired. She turns her face so she’s nose to nose with Oliver. He goes cross-eyed. “To sleep. I’ve had less than two-hours sleep and I have to get up in less than two hours. If I’m going to have to explain to Isabel why my boss is late – again – I want every second I have left in bed.”

Oliver manages to get in a few gropes as she pushes her way out of his arms. She saunters to the door but turns back to find they’re not watching her. Instead they’re kissing.

She rolls her eyes. Normally she’d join them, but she really is tired and tomorrow – today – will be a long day with what is likely to be more disappointment and frustration in their hunt.

-x-x-x-

In the morning her alarm goes off and she pries herself out from between the two of them and promises herself a lot of coffee.


End file.
